It Was A Start
by marykatebooks
Summary: Avery ponders the events of earlier that day and comes to a conclusion. Set after the events of S3E11. Avery/Karl friendship or pre-Kavery. One-shot.


**Hey, guys. How's a goin' *she says as she pretends to not know what she's done.* **

**I am so so so so so sorry. I totally lied to you guys about that chapter on Leaving Tonight. I thought I had it but I didn't. Good news though, I have recently found inspiration and may actually post a new chapter or redo the chapter, who knows.**

**Annnyyywho, after watching the latest episode I had inspiration. It's kind of a filler to the missing parts. Here ya go! (P.S. I probs sucks because I wrote it at three in the morning)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right. XD**

It was a start.

Avery was thinking back to the earlier events of the day, specifically the song and dance (literally) dedicated to her. She unconsciously rubbed Stan's fur as a small smile found its way onto her lips. The day was full of surprises.

After realizing the true reason for Stan's absence at her birthday party, she had felt extremely angry and, above all, hurt. For all the years she had had Stan and all they had been through, she could have never have imagined him choosing to be with Karl rather than with her, at least in her mind. A few moments after she had shut the door on Stan she contemplated just how dead the relationship between the two was. What did Karl have the she suddenly didn't? 'The only way to find out is to see for myself' she thought. After counting to ten she left after Stan to the shed.

Avery had made her footsteps as quiet as possible even though everyone was fast asleep (it was 11 at night) and she was sure that Stan had already reached his destination. Nevertheless, after a few moments she found herself at the place in question, a perfect view of the two on the floor through a window. What she expected was the typical guy talk, even a bit of scheming on Karl's part but she received the opposite.

The revelation of a nice gesture to her was unexpected and left her shocked for a few moments. As Stan moved into his heartfelt speech, she feel the tears welling in her eyes. She had always knew that Stan loved her and felt foolish that she had thought otherwise. But Karl was different. She had considered him an enemy, someone with the goal to annoy her with pranks. But this admittance of friendship was not as surprising as she thought it would be. Probably because she had begun seeing him less as an enemy and more as an...acquaintance, for lack of better words. He had been holding off on pranking her or anyone for awhile. After the revelation of Stan's speaking abilities and the immense amount of time they spent together, it was bound to happen eventually. In fact she had considered inviting him to her party but reasoned against it because she assumed he still didn't like her and felt it would be too weird.

The tears she tried so hard to stop were running down her face like a waterfall. She was happy that they weren't scheming, humbled that they wanted to do something just for her but these feelings were outweighed by the ultimate guilt she felt for having jumped to conclusions like this. Avery felt as though they deserved an apology bigger than simple words.

By the end of her contemplation, the boy and her dog had put on their suits and began practicing their dance moves. An idea struck her and she hurried off back to her house to begin working on it.

Avery had been trying to comprehend the meaning of what Chloe had said to her when Karl and Stan walked in, the first with a stereo in their hands. While Avery had spied on them the night before, she still hadn't heard any of the lyrics they came up with so she still had that level of confusion and shock to display. By the end of Stan's part she was smiling, the apology he offered was genuine and that was all that mattered. However with the mix of Karl's dance moves and kinda sorta invitation of friendship she was beaming. She had begun to see Karl in a new light. He was more than the mean, manipulative person she had met, but he was also fun and silly. That's what made her so happy. For a second she thought she was going crazy. The thought that Karl, the guy who had hated her since kindergarten and unmercifully pranked her, had made her grin from ear to ear.

As she lay in bed she thought about the hat he had placed on her head during the show. He had let her keep it as a token of their new found friendship. Thinking about Karl more or less confused her. Mostly from the change in character she had seen in him. He no longer hated her and she no longer hated him. They were far from being best friends or even good friends but it was a start.

Thx for reading! R&amp;R


End file.
